Confissões de uma mulher em crise
by Anita-san
Summary: O tempo passa, algumas coisas mudam, será que certas sentimentos podem sobreviver em terreno infértil? NejixTenten


_Minha primeira fic aqui neste portal, espero que gostem..._

**Sobre a minha desastrosa vida amorosa**

O despertador tiquetaqueava desesperado sobre a minha cabeça, mas o único reconhecimento que recebeu por seu trabalho árduo tentando me acordar foi o de ser atirado contra a parede. Levantei-me a contragosto, não devia passar das seis, mas agora não saberia já que havia destruído a porcaria do relógio.

Entre um resmungo e outro enfiei bolinhos calóricos e cheios de açúcares, aos quais comprava semanalmente no mercado, goela abaixo, como se aquilo pudesse mudar o fato de eu ser uma mulher adulta, solteira e com os hormônios a flor da pelo. Definitivamente, aquilo só me transformaria em uma kunoichi gorda e desprezível.

Prendi os cabelos em meus habituais coques, escovei meus dentes, não queria encarar o chuveiro naquela droga de manhã chuvosa, na verdade tudo o que eu realmente queria era retornar para a cama e dormir como uma criança. Estava exausta, dias tendo pesadelos, não tinha dormido mais do que duas horas na noite passada.

Bati a portas as minhas costas e sai apressada, por mais cedo que eu levantasse jamais chegava no horário. Isso era um missão impossível quando se tem como companheiros de equipe Lee e Neji e suas disputas idiotas. Já eram homens crescidos, com seus 20 anos nas costas, mas velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Pude avistar os dois, mas nem pensei em acelerar o passo, eles que me esperassem. O tempo estava terrível e ainda me perguntava por que treinar com um dia tão horrível pairando nebuloso sobre nossas cabeças.

_- Ohayo, Tenten-chan..._ – a voz de Lee adentrou meus ouvidos, tão estridente como o despertador e por hora senti-me tentada em atirá-lo bem longe.

_- Ohayo Lee... Ohayo Neji..._ – fiquei ainda mais emburrada ao perceber que ao invés de um cumprimento descente e digno recebi um grande e sonoro "VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA", não que esperasse outra coisa do Hyuuga. Aliás, já havia me acostumado com a grosseria dele, devia ter algum sério problema de humor, uma espécie de TPM masculina, e eu já nem me importava mais.

_- Foram apenas cinco minutos!_ – eu o encarei nervosa, como odiava aquela cara tão séria e impertubável. Podia ser mais compreensivo, afinal, estava lidando com uma dama, mas suspeitava que ele fosse incapaz de diferenciar.

_- Que seja._ – ele virou-se, como costumeiramente fazia quando não queria se prolongar nas discussões desnecessárias comigo, eu era impulsiva demais ao ver dele, isso lhe dava o direito de ignorar minhas queixas.

_- Grosso!_

_- Não estou aqui para ser agradável e ao menos sou responsável..._ – Neji me encarou, frio e calculista, olhando o meu mau-humor estampado tão vividamente na minha cara e tocou a minha maior ferida, a irresponsabilidade.

_- Está, por um acaso, insinuando que eu não seja tão responsável quanto você, senhor gênio Hyuuga?_ – fiz cara de indignada, mas sabia bem que ele não estava contando mentira alguma, era uma garota desorganizada e sem rumo.

_- Entenda como quiser... Vamos treinar!_ Ele disse isso mais a fim de encerrar a nossa briguinha do que com intenção de treinar, não havia qualquer condição para treino, a chuva estava sobre nós e alguns pingos pesados ousavam tocar o solo.

_- TREINAR? Com esse tempo? Nem louca!_

_- Ela está certa, Neji. Com a chuva que vai cair o melhor é voltar para casa. Um ninja não pode correr o risco de ficar doente por descuido._ – Lee fazia pose de Nice Guy entre nós dois evitando as faíscas que ficavam no ar. Desde quando nos comportávamos como crianças birrentas?  
Ele deu de ombros, num gesto arrogante e irritante. Voltamos em silêncio com a garoa fina umedecendo os uniformes por entre as ruas desertas de Konoha. Exatamente quando a situação havia se tornado tão crítica nenhum de nós poderia dizer, mas fazíamos qualquer coisa para não termos que ficar próximos na frente dos outros. Essas brigas eram provocações mutuas, uma piada interna.

xXx

_- Droga , Sakura... Isso está me deixando louca!_ – joguei uma meia para o canto da minha minúscula sala e me ajeitei no sofá, meus cabelos em raros momentos de liberdade molhavam minha camiseta.

_- Não acha que está na hora de conversarem sério? _– Sakura olhava para mim séria enquanto eu acabava com uma lata de leite condensado como se fosse água, aquilo era um sinal claro, estava na hora de me acertar. Olhou ao seu redor e reparou na bagunça, as roupas espalhadas e as muitas embalagens jogadas e escondidas nos cantos.  
_- Diga isso para ele! Não vou lá dizer 'oi Neji, tudo bem? Acho que devíamos arrancar a roupa'._ – lambi os dedos e atirei a lata contra a mesa de centro abarrotada de revistas e coisas que eu, supostamente, usava para matar o tempo, mas que não me lembrava de alguma vez ter mexido nelas.

_- Não é disso que eu estou falando. Ai Tenten, você sempre leva tudo pra esse lado. Estou falando de relacionamento sério..._

_- Fácil dizer, vai se casar! Sakura eu não tenho mais idade pra conto de fadas._  
_- Vai me dizer que não é isso o que quer?_ – Sakura olhou a chuva pela janela, meio pensativa, a cabeça se voltou para seu casamento em uma semana, aquilo às vezes a apavorava. Gostaria de ser mais participativa quanto a isso, mas infelizmente, não agüentava a idéia de vê-la casada com o Uchiha. Por mais amor que ela pudesse lhe dedicar, Sasuke não merecia tanto. No fundo, ele não a merecia.

_- Dormir com ele? Já faço isso..._ – eu ri, sempre fugia do assunto, até quando não sabia, mas não iria atrás dele implorar que ficasse comigo e me levasse a sério como se fosse uma necessidade vital. Não mesmo.

_- Tenten não dá pra falar sério com você, sempre fica distorcendo as coisas. Aliás, eu tenho que ir, o hospital me chama._ – Sakura desvencilhou-se de uma pilha de roupas sujas que criava vida de tanto tempo que estava ali, se não fosse pelas constantes ajudas que a Hinata me oferecia eu jamais conseguiria sobreviver ali dentro. _– Quando vai limpar essa bagunça?_

_- Algum dia, eu prometo! Tchau, futura senhora Uchiha._

_- Tchau, senhora estou desesperada por um homem._ – Sakura saiu mostrando a língua e sumindo pelo corredor.

Atirei-me no sofá suspirando, talvez fosse o momento de uma conversa franca com o Hyuuga ou nos assumíamos logo de uma vez, ou ele me deixava livre para seguir minha própria vida. Precisa dar um rumo para aquele caos. Quem sabe um relacionamento sério fosse o que faltava na minha vida.

xXx

_- Por que não utiliza a porta?Felizmente, ela não é só um adorno._ – Neji me olhou desdenhoso, apenas ri como se aquela pergunta não tivesse o menor cabimento e me joguei na cama dele, buscando o habitual cheiro de creme de barbear que tinha o seu travesseiro exalava.  
_- Por que você tem esse cheiro tão bom?_ – afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, eu realmente gostava daquele perfume.

_- Veio aqui só para isso?_ – Neji me olhou, meio constrangido, gostava das minhas visitas desavisadas, eu sempre surgia na sua janela, com a maior cara lavada, sem motivo ou qualquer coisa para dizer. Não precisávamos de coisas a dizer.

- Mais ou menos... Não queria ficar sozinha em casa! – deitei-me olhando para ele, as palavras estavam ali, mas não saiam. Achei melhor não falar nada, seria o melhor.  
_- Ah! Claro... Talvez o monte de sujeira crie vida e te devore a noite!_ – ele deu um sorriso cínico e desviou o olhar, aquilo não era muito confortável para nenhum de nós, era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Os joguinhos que envolviam sentimentos sempre acabavam mal. Até que ponto era só atração carnal e onde virava afeto. Por que remexer algo tão incompreensível quanto os sentimentos?

_- Muito engraçado... Vim pedir desculpa pela briguinha de hoje!_ – não pude evitar a gargalhada ao ver certa surpresa no olhar dele.

_- Você? Me pedindo desculpas?_

_- Se não quiser não precisa aceitar! Você é um grosso mesmo... Estou sendo educada!_ – apontava o dedo para o nariz dele e esperneava minhas tão usuais besteiras para fugir do momento, como sempre fazia.

_- Pára de gritar, quer acordar a casa toda?_ – ele segurou meu dedo.  
_- Talvez, assim todo mundo vai saber que você é..._ – a boca dele me calava, muito embora eu não correspondesse, apenas fiquei ali, atônita, sem entender coisa alguma.  
- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – tomei distância dele, as mãos sobre a boca, não era por que não queria, mas quem ele acha que é para ficar fazendo isso. Era sempre assim. Uma hora me dizia o quanto eu era inadequada e no momento seguinte roubava as palavras da minha boca com beijos. Calava-me de maneira que não houvesse argumentos.  
_- Você não consegue parar de falar?_

_- E VOCÊ VEM E ME BEIJA ASSIM?_ – eu o encarei, irritada, preparava-me para outros berros, mas mais uma vez senti os lábios dele sobre os meus, não teve como evitar corresponder dessa vez. Era viciante, contagiante e o calor que me abrasava era maior do que qualquer expectativa de conversa.

Ambos buscando no outro, desesperadamente, algo que não sabíamos explicar o que era, mas que podíamos sentir. Em um momento estávamos aos gritos com o outro, no momento seguinte nos agarrando numa sede vertiginosa. Que tipo de relação era aquela, era impossível determinar. Nenhum de nós dois era capaz de explicar aquilo. Simplesmente agíamos daquele jeito. Simplesmente desejávamos sentir a pele do outro, a respiração, os lábios, a satisfação.

As mãos do Hyuuga tentavam, com certa necessidade, retirar minha blusa, o que ocasionou o meu retorno a realidade. Separei-me dele e busquei espaço na cama, ofegando.  
_- Você é um pervertido, Neji..._ – eu tentava frustradamente me recompor e ia em direção a janela, não era para mais uma vez cair nos braços dele que estava ali. Tudo bem que uma parte de mim até que gostava, mas estava ali justamente pra dizer não a essa relação avessa.

_- Vai me dizer que não gosta?_ – odiava quando ele falava daquele jeito, preferia mil vezes o Neji gênio calado e frio do que a sua versão maliciosa e cheia de bobagens para dizer.  
_- Não vim aqui pra isso!_ – eu parei revendo o que estava falando, não estava ali para isso. Será mesmo? Fazia um bom tempo em que dizia isso todas as vezes que pulava aquela janela e toda vez reagia da mesma forma, admitindo ou não, era a bonequinha do Hyuuga.  
_- Então por que veio?_ – ele me olhava, às vezes sentia certo arrepio se apossar de mim quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, sei que me queria, que me desejava e normalmente eu saciava as vontades dele, mas era só isso. Não podia viver sendo um brinquedo pra ele, sendo usada. Precisa ao menos uma vez fazer a coisa certa.

_- Deixa pra lá Neji. Você não entenderia mesmo..._ – dessa vez tinha certeza do que estava falando, sabia que ele não entenderia meus motivos. Konoha inteira sabia das constantes visitas que fazíamos um ao outro e parte dela imaginava o que fazíamos, mas só isso não bastava. Ou ele me dizia que me amava e que me levaria a sério ou acabou.

_- Se você me disser quem sabe eu possa ajudar..._ – sua boca tão quente deslizando pelo meu pescoço, imagino o tipo de ajuda que pretendia me dar. Suas mãos abrindo botão por botão da minha camisa, deveria dizer qualquer coisa, como 'não vou dormir com você', mas apenas gemi. No fundo ele tem razão, eu realmente devo gostar.

xXx

Abri meus olhos e vi a figura tão conhecida deitada ao meu lado, seus braços fortes me abraçando ou tentando evitar que eu fosse embora antes que ele acordasse. Seminua, enrolada no lençol e me odiando. Devia ter resistido. Mas era humanamente impossível resistir à Neji, bastava ele chamar que qualquer uma se arrastaria como um cachorro aos seus pés.

_- Bom dia..._ – ele também acordou. Incrível como em quatro paredes o humor dele melhora bastante. Neji Hyuuga é outra pessoa quando não há ninguém observando.

_- Hm..._ – foi o que me dignei a dizer.

_- Está brava?_ – senti sua mão deslizar por minha perna, não entendia como ele podia agir assim mesmo sabendo da repugnância que eu sentia de mim mesma, daquela situação absurda e principalmente dele.

_- Não._ – ele sabia que estava, lia minha mente e sabia muito bem quando eu mentia, era um livro aberto para ele.

_- Eu sei que está... Quando quiser falar o que veio me dizer ontem, fique a vontade!_ – pude ver um esboço de um sorriso cínico ao pronunciar ontem, afinal de contas, o dia anterior nos levou ali, a estarmos mais uma vez dividindo a mesma cama embora não passássemos de estranhos um para o outro.

_- Eu já vou!_ – me vesti e pulei a janela. Tinha que ir pra casa, tinha que pensar no que estava fazendo, tinha que fazer qualquer coisa que me fizesse esquecer por instante do meu fracasso de vida.

Hinata já estava em pé, passei pelo jardim e sei que ela me viu, na verdade, sempre me via fugir pela manhã correndo pela mansão Hyuuga e tentando evitar qualquer problema. Problemas estes que envolviam orgulho de família e um ódio particular que Hiashi nutri por mim e eu nem sabia porque.

xXx

Meu adorável dia de folga e exatamente nada para me entreter nas minhas entediantes tardes. Não que realmente não houvesse nada, mas eu não estava com vontade alguma de me entreter com livros ou coisas do gênero. Havia algo muito mais interessante e problemático, sair e encher a cara para acabar com os maus espíritos que andavam me rondando.  
Claro que essa solução estúpida e nem um pouco correta me levaria ao mais um dos meus conhecidos e desastrosos porres, dos quais tudo o que conseguia me lembrar eram de meras cenas embaralhadas, gargalhadas e vômitos. Essa não é uma grande escolha de passar seu dia de folga, mas para mim era a solução para evitar pensar ou estar com Neji.  
Sentei sozinha no bar e pedi um Martini, afinal sou uma garota e gosto de bebidas bonitinhas e de aspecto fino, peguei esse hábito com as minhas antigas noitadas ao lado de Ino e todas as suas táticas de sedução barata.

_- Por que tanta sede, Tenten?_ – Kiba sentou-se comigo e pediu qualquer coisa que eu não entendi bem, fitei-o por segundos e comecei a rir descontroladamente.

_- Rindo por quê? Acho que estão servindo uma garota muito... Não sei fraca para bebida!_ – disso ele entendia bem, afinal sempre dividíamos horas a fio diante de um bar e de inúmeros copos que se amontoavam, tanto eu quanto Kiba éramos duas pessoas instáveis e sem uma luz no fim do túnel quando o assunto era amor.

_- E se você beber, também estarão servindo animais!_ – virei mal humorada, querendo cortar qualquer papo, de bêbada já me basta eu mesma. Ainda mais quando se está arrasada pela sua própria insignificância.

_- Adoro quando me fala sujeiras..._ – ele piscou e eu fui obrigada a gargalhar na cara dele.  
_- Você gosta quando uma garota fala contigo..._ – já nem estava mais tão irritada, minhas rixas com o wild boy sempre me faziam rir e às vezes até esquecia o tempo, o que para mim seria bem vantajoso diante da minha atual situação devastadora.

_- Na verdade, as prefiro quando não estão falando!_ – aqueles olhos me invadiram com um sorriso malicioso, lembrei de várias baboseiras já ditas por nós dois diante daquele balcão, lembrei que já estive bem pior atirada em um copo e se não fosse por ele nem em casa chegaria.

_- Senti falta desse seu senso de humor inteligente._ – eu devolvi a piscadela e terminei minha bebida, não pedi outra, estava sóbria e decidi ir embora. Por pior que a situação pudesse estar eu teria que estar no fundo do poço para me refugiar em um copo. _– Beijinhos, wild boy!_

_- Pensei que beberia comigo, pelos velhos tempos... Depois poderíamos tirar as roupas e pensar em algo mais interessante._ – gostava da cara de pau dele e sentia muito pelo coração da Hinata pertencer a outro, sentia certa pena da solidão de Kiba.

_- Quem sabe em outra vida!_ – mostrei a língua e sai deixando a conta para que ele acertasse para mim, como sempre fazia. Kiba merecia que a vida lhe fosse mais bondosa quando o assunto era relacionamentos em vista que a última garota com quem ele falou algo que não era trabalho deve ter sido eu na frente daquele maldito balcão de mogno e cheiro de uísque ruim.

xXx

Dia após dia em missões estúpidas, não havia mais emoção em nada que fazia e a adrenalina do começo havia se drenado numa rotina monótona e cansativa. Era mais um trabalho idiota, levar documentos a Suna o que me ocasionaria horas a fio ao lado somente de Neji e da irritação que Lee andava me proporcionando com sua teoria sobre minha vida sexual.

Três dias seguidos com o meu maior conflito e o fato de estar ao lado dele me torturava internamente. Não deveria ser tão vulnerável a um olhar, mas não podia evitar os arrepios e os pensamentos distorcidos. Nada devasso ou pervertido, deixava essas coisas para ele, mas ora sou uma mulher e constituir uma família está nos meus planos, ou estava já nem sei mais.

Arrumei uma desculpa qualquer, disse que ia arrumar água, mas tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha. Caminhei desnorteada e parei em qualquer canto. Nos meus olhos uma vontade incontrolável e irritante de chorar. Chorar era para fracos, os fracos não têm vez no mundo onde eu vivo, já deveria saber disso.

Um arrepio apossou-se de mim. Dedos gélidos derrapavam sobre meu pescoço, uma respiração quente e ofegante na inundava minha nuca. A voz rouca, cheia de más intenções invadia meus ouvidos.

_- Não há água aqui!_ – suas mãos firmes e selvagens buscando minha pele por baixo das roupas, num louco desespero de me sentir.

_- Eu sei... Queria ficar sozinha, mas pelo visto é..._ – ele nunca me deixava concluir coisa alguma, em sua habitual forma de macho alpha achava que eu lhe pertencia e cederia a sua ilustre vontade. Mero engano.

Eu poderia não ter controle na situação, mas tinha controle sobre ele e sua devassa obsessão por me tomar. Sabia enlouquecê-lo quando queria, Neji era extremamente previsível quando se tratava de sua necessidade animal de me dominar.

_- Me solta... Eu não quero!_ – corri um pouco, não que houvesse como fugir dele, apenas para tomar espaço e pensar em qualquer coisa absurda que evitasse o contato eminente.

_- Tenten, não adianta mentir..._

_- Quem disso que estou mentindo? Não quero_! – parei encarando-o, ignorando cada mísero toque que Neji dedicava a mim, por mais provocante que pudesse ser. Tudo o que fazia era olhar para ele séria e impassível, como deveria ser sempre.  
Ele parou irritado, me deu espaço e se apoiou em uma árvore, como se esperasse uma explicação plausível para não saciá-lo. Tinha horas que me lembrava um cachorro no cio.  
_- Você honestamente pode dizer olhando para mim que sente nada por mim?_ – eu o encarei indócil, senti seus olhos invadindo os confins de minha alma, mas mantive-me altiva e, sobretudo mantive o autocontrole.

_- Não, eu..._ – ele disse isso num tom baixo e percebi seu rosto alvo e perfeito se avermelhar o que me deu certa segurança, que eu sabia bem, não duraria nada.

_- Então por que brinca comigo assim? Eu não sou seu brinquedo_! – estava quase berrando, irritadiça e principalmente mantendo um fio de calma para não enfiar uma kunai nele e fazê-lo sangrar até me sentir completamente vingada.

_- Não é uma brincadeira..._

_- Se não é, então, pretende dizer a alguém que estamos juntos?_ – estava cheia de Neji me oferecer somente seu sexo fácil, seu sexo barato, seu prazer volúvel.

_- Não estamos juntos._ – ele pareceu tão calmo. Queria matá-lo ali mesmo, mas meu coração estava despedaçado demais para qualquer reação, cai pouco a pouco até me sentar ao chão. Meus joelhos fraquejavam e era incapaz de levantar.

_- Some daqui!_ – foi tudo que pude pronunciar.

xXx

Suna fazia um maldito calor insuportável durante seus dias que pareciam intermináveis. Gaara havia deixado que ficássemos por dois dias ainda. Até que pudesse assinar alguns papéis e enviar por nós outros documentos que diziam respeito a seus vínculos políticos.  
Sentei-me na janela, o sol fervilhava sobre minha cabeça, odiava todo aquele calor, me fazia suar e ficar um pouco mole, tudo o que queria era retornar para casa e me afogar em bebidas alcoólicas baratas que me fizessem apagar Neji da minha mente deturpada.

Ouvi Lee e Neji discutirem besteiras no corredor, coisas sobre treinos e todo o seu jeito ninja de ser, se soubessem o quanto isso me irritava. A minha falta de vontade de continuar andava afetando meu desempenho e no fundo sabia bem porque, Neji me perturbava de tal modo que não conseguia mais conciliar nada.

O salão era enorme e nem ao menos percebi quando me deparei com a figura ruiva e séria de Gaara me olhando de um dos cantos da sala, me estudando como se não fosse capaz de compreender o que eu fazia chorando sozinha.

_- Algum problema?_ – sua voz era tão sexy, até entendendo Ino e sua obsessão pelo seu Kage, ele era bonito, forte e influente, não acharia nada melhor por aí, definitivamente não.  
_- Não... Nada!_ – enxuguei, desajeitada, minhas lágrimas e tentei um sorriso forçado que demorou um pouco até se formar em minha face. _– Sua vila é linda!_ – apenas queria fugir do assunto, não achava Suna nem de longe um lugar bonito, pelo contrário eram apenas casas idênticas debaixo de um mundaréu de areia.

_- Sinta-se a vontade para pedir qualquer coisa._ – queria um abraço, mas sei que não era esse tipo de coisa a que ele se referia, mesmo assim sorri e agradeci meio enrubescida, por estar encarando aqueles olhos encantadoramente perversos.

_- Pode deixar, não costumo hesitar para pedir as coisas..._ – ele já me dava as costas e saia da sala quando eu me lembrei de Ino, ela não estava ali e já fazia quase um ano que não a via. _– Gaara-sama, onde está Ino?_

Ele pareceu um pouco enciumado pela pergunta, todos sabiam que ela a tratava como um bibelô só dele, às vezes não gostava que nem seu nome fosse citado, era uma coisa da qual ele era o dono. A bela que havia encontrado na fera um amor incondicional e lindo, embora às vezes doentio.

_- Ela foi a uma vila vizinha encontrar-se com o médico._ – estremeci ao pensar nisso, talvez ela estivesse doente e por isso Gaara não houvesse falado nada, pensei em perguntar, mas ultimamente minha mente anda meio vaga e fácil de ler e ele logo se prontificou em responder. _– Para ver como vai o bebê._

_- Estão esperando um bebê?_ – ele pareceu surpreso pela minha ignorância, mas fazia tanto tempo que não lia minha correspondência que embora fosse provável que em alguma carta houvesse menção a isso eu jamais a encontrei entre as propagandas e contas espalhados no cesto no canto da minha sala.

_- Dentro de um mês ele deve nascer!_ – vi a felicidade passar pelo rosto dele, iluminando e deixando quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e por hora achei aquilo extremamente fofo. Nunca imaginei vê-lo tão encantado por alguém, mas ora o que esperar de Ino e seus dotes femininos infalíveis.

_- Parabéns!_ – foi à única coisa que me dignei a falar, me sentindo feliz pela felicidade dos dois, embora doesse um pouco ver um casal tão bem sucedido, quando tudo o que recebia de Neji eram noites corruptas de sexo fácil.

xXx

O meu quarto em Suna era infinitamente maior que o meu real quarto, para ser sincera devia ter o tamanho da minha casa toda, havia um enorme banheiro com tudo que uma garota tinha direito e eu adorava banheiros.

Entrei no quarto tateando a parede em busca do interruptor, as luzes se acenderam e uma kunai gelada e pontiaguda me ameaçou deslizando por minhas costas, a princípio pensei em manter a calma e me livrar do invasor, mas qualquer chance que eu pudesse ter se desmancharam completamente ao ouvir a voz tão habitual e irritante de Neji e sua piadinha sem graça.

_- Te assustei?_ – aquele objeto andando pela minha costa e causando um frio na espinha que eu preferia evitar, quando pudesse ia espancá-lo e disser-lhe tudo o que ele já devia ter ouvido há muito tempo.

_- Se me assustou? Você está louco?_ – virei para ele com cara de escárnio e pensei em acertar aquela face linda com uma bofetada servida, mas ele previu o perigo, não só isso como também se aproveitou disso para me prensar contra a parede arenosa do quarto mal iluminado.

_- Se eu estou louco? Quem decide isso é você!_ – ele passou a kunai no primeiro botão da minha blusa arrancando-o, o que me deixou furiosa, com certeza aquela arma na mão dele era minha e com que direito mexia nas minhas coisas, com que direito me despia como se eu fosse uma qualquer.

_- Isso é abuso! Eu..._ – mais um botão caiu contra o chão gelado e fez um barulho seco, eu me debatia mais e mais e achava que tudo estava fora do controle, principalmente, ele estava fora do controle.

_- Você o quê?_ – seus lábios encostando-se ao lóbulo da minha orelha, mordendo-o e me arrancando um gemido que me traiu, às vezes não era capaz de entender como podia ser tão fraca.

_- Me solta, Neji!_ – o último botão caiu e a única coisa que resguardava meu corpo das investidas doentias dele eram as faixas que me envolviam do colo até a cintura, morrendo desajeitadas em meu umbigo.

_- Por que eu deveria?_ – podia senti-lo tão próximo, seu coração descompassado se misturava ao meu, acelerado e afoito, nossas respirações se mesclavam, então, ele simplesmente me deu espaço.

Atirou a kunai ao chão e saiu sem maiores explicações do que foi aquela demonstração de força que contribuiu ainda mais para aumentar o meu nojo, a minha repugnância com relação a ele. Mas por mais que lutasse para evitar, sempre, sempre caia nas garras tentadoras e pecaminosas de Neji. Sempre a me perder em suas investidas, sempre tombando insanamente em seus joguinhos doentes.

Suspirei e desejei com todas as minhas forças retornar logo para Konoha e me refugiar no meu bar favorito, com copos e mais copos de Marguerite e Martini, sozinha.


End file.
